The Forgotten Son Of The Creator
by A regular demigod
Summary: Percy rose from a coma with no memories. slowly realizing what power he possesses and that the gods hate him for some reason, he'll try find out his past and at the same time try not to piss off the gods anymore than he should. (rated M for future scenes, this is my spin on the whole 'son of chaos' topic)


**CHAPTER 1**

 **This is my spin on the whole 'son of chaos thing'**

* * *

Percy rose sharply from his bed, he looked around wondering where he was at. "where am I?" he whispered quietly to himself. he looked around trying to find clues that could answer his question. The room was dark, only one dim light shine above him. there was medical equipment everywhere, Percy looked down and saw himself attached to wires and machines. _'maybe a hospital?'_

He ripped the wires from his chest and tossed them aside, this trigged a sharp alarm to go off. **PATIENT 0 HAS AWOKEN, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, PATIENT 0 HAS AWOKEN.** Percy quickly got up, trusting his fight or flight reflexes, but by the time he got to the door, the whole floor was flooded with armed guard. He looked down and saw red dots swarming his chest area. The guards wore dark blue military clothes and Kevlar armor, but what set them apart was a symbol in each of their shoulders. A lightning bolt, a spear, and owl... "goddamit," He swore to himself.

the guy in the darkest set of military clothes, put a hand up to his ear. "Sir, we got him," The man said into his ear piece. He had blonde hair, a fairly slim face, but most noticeably of all, was the symbol on his right shoulder, it was a golden lightning bolt.

Percy hah a weird deja-vu feeling that he had seen this guy before, but Percy shrugged it off. he's got more demanding matters to worry about right now. He tried looking around for an escape rout, but all his efforts were meaningless. _'fuck it, might as well run for it'_ As he took his first step, his legs went numb. Then his arms and torso, he slowly felt himself fall asleep. _'damn, tranquilizer dart.'_

* * *

As Percy slowly opened his eyes, he first noticed that he was in an elevator, with shitty elevator music. Second was that, his hands were cuffed behind his back. He struggled to get them off, but it was no use.

"don't try, they're made with reinforced celestial bronze, literally unbreakable," The blonde guy from before mentioned, after he saw Percy struggle with the cuffs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME," Percy yelling, trying to force himself out of the bounds.

"I don't know, that's for the Olympians to find out," the man responded, rolling his eyes at Percy's failed attempts to break out.

Percy took at breath and calmed down, "I haven't done anything wrong, well at least I don't think so..." Now that Percy had a moment to think he realized that he had no memories of anything that came before the hospital scene. nothing at all. He couldn't even remember why he was even in the hospital for, "who am I?" Percy asked the guard, trying to piece everything together. There was two other guards in the elevator, but they seemed more interested in watching the numbers of the elevator go up.

"You're Perseus Jackson," The blonde man responded, he was clearly the leader of the three.

"what is even supposed to mean?" Percy asked, still confused on who he was. For him that was just a name, which had no meaning to him. Actually none of this made any sense to him.

"you'll see. now shut up," and with that the elevator fell into silence. There was a sharp 'Ding' that came from the elevator. The door swiftly opened to show a beautiful golden city, the sidewalk was lined with gold, and the smallest house looked like a mansion. The blonde guy walked out first, then Percy was forcefully shoved out of the elevator by one of the two guards behind him.

Percy stumbled out, then started walking to the massive 20 feet tall golden doors at the end of the road. Percy followed the blonde guy, behind Percy was the two guards. People walked out of their houses to see what was happening, some gave him a pity look, while others glared a him. Percy kept walking, ignoring the sharp looks he got from everyone. They reached the golden door, and the blonde guy opened the 20ft door effortless.

"good luck," The leader of the three guards said with a smirk.

"than-" Percy tried to respond, but felt a sharp kick in the back of his legs, making him fall to his knees. Then one of the guards shoved him inside what looked like a throne room. The room was huge, truly made for gods. There was 12 thrones, each filled with a 15ft entities. Percy got up as the golden doors behind him closed.

"PERSUES JACKSON, YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED TO THE PRESENCE OF THE GODS, FOR TREASON AGAINST OLYMPUS. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT YOUSELF?" a voiced boomed in the throne in front of him. The god was gripping a massive lightning bolt in his left hand.

"I... I don't know, I cant remember anything. I only remember waking up," Percy said, confused at what he might have done.

"LYING TO THE GODS, IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH, SAY YOUR FINAL WORDS," The god said, sharply. Aiming his lightning bolt straight at Percy's chest. He tried to take a step back, but was faced by cold metal. ' _fucking door'_ "NONE? I HEREBY SEND YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD," The lightning bolt seemed to power up in the gods hands, and well shot lightning at Percy. Everything seemed to slow down as Percy heard a loud 'boom'

Percy closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but strangely enough, it didn't. He felt the beam of lightning hit him straight in the chest, but instead of hurting him, it energized him. He felt energy coursing through his veins. His skin started to ooze lightning(if you've ever watched the flash, then youll know what I mean) He looked at the god straight in the eyes, and pointed a finger at him. He didn't know what he was doing, but it felt right.

Percy felt all his energy focus on his finger, then after he couldn't hold it back, he let it go. The lightning bolt had the same power as the one the god shot him with. The god raised his hand and caught the bolt in the palm of his hands. "impressive..." the god whispered to himself.

Percy could hear whispers all around the throne room, he tried to stand tall, but his legs wouldn't work on him. He used too much energy and he was slowly fainting. Right as he was about to fall, he saw the shadows across the room get closer to him. ' _maybe just an illusion'_ As Percy finally couldn't stay standing, and his vision started to blur, the shadows started to hug around his body, and Percy start to let go of his conscious. As he faded into the realm of sleep, he heard one last thing.

"You'll be okay, I got you... son."

* * *

 **okay, tell me what you guys think, this is just an intro to the story. If you guys like it the ill continue it. Also I might do lemons later on, depends if you guys want me to, and tell me who you want Percy to be paired up with.**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY**

 **-Regular Demigod**


End file.
